Mimpi
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Aku diam, kukuh menantang. Menunggu mimpi kita, terkabulkan dalam sebuah realita./ Req from Tsubaki Nijikawa. Sorry for the bad fic. Warning inside. RnR?


Aku dan kau, lalu hidup dengan kekalahan atau kemenangan adalah batasan fana yang tak kasat mata.

Mari, bersama kita gamitkan jemari, berjalan untuk kabulkan impi.

.

.

* * *

_**C**__rimson __**C**__amellia__**'s P**__resent_

Mimpi © _F. Alyss_

"_Mimpi adalah sebuah interpretasi realita."_

**Eyeshield 21** © _Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

_Warning_ **(s)** : a bit of O**o**C, _semi-canon_, abal, gaje, nista, aneh, agak _plotless_, agak cepet, POV yang gonta-ganti, diksi berantakkan. **SenaSuzu** (_friendship, maybe_).

Timeline : Pertandingan Deimon Devilbats vs Bando Spider.

_**Req. from : Tsubaki Nijikawa**_(maaf abal yah, Mak. Tubuh saya mau rontok waktu ngetik ini XO)

_I've warning you!__ So, Don't like?_ _**Don't read!**_

* * *

.

.

Panas, ringkih dalam batas. Sakit, terbarikade dalam perasaan yang rumit. Takut terjatuh, remuk dalam kubangan perih yang keruh.

Itu _kita_, kau tahu.

Kita yang terpisah dalam beberapa langkah kaki di tengah hamparan hijau ini. Kita yang berjuang. Kita yang siap menuju kemenangan.

Kita yang tak mau terseok dalam kekalahan.

Kita yang lelah pada kenyataan.

Kita yang gentar pada takdir yang riskan.

.

.

Tegak dan tegar berdiri aku disini, bungkam dalam hati yang tak mampu bertutur, menanti sebuah kepastian dari mimpi yang selalu kau, aku dan mereka tunggu; terealisasikan dalam sebuah realitas.

Mimpi kita bersama. Mimpi yang selalu kita datangkan dalam halusinasi semu kita. Mimpi yang coba kita wujudkan dalam sebuah realita. Namun kadang, membuat hatiku bertutur pada sebuah hakikat yang menopang diri, _mimpi kita terlalu tinggi_, dari kenyataan yang sesungguhnya mendasari.

Ya, aku tahu, ini terlalu tinggi. _Untuk kali ini_.

Dan kupikir, kaupun tahu itu.

Jalaran rasa panas menelusup dalam perasaanku yang paling dalam, aku begitu ingin menghentikanmu. Menghentikan semua yang membuat kita hampir tersiksa sepenuhnya. Menghentikan seluruh angan yang terlalu tinggi untuk diraba. Membuat kita terlalu obsesif terhadap surealis yang buta.

_Kita tak mungkin memenangkan pertandingan kali ini_, suara hatiku bertutur demikian. Selalu saja, meski kusangkal, tapi kau takkan paham, karena sesungguhnya kekhawatiran ini takkan pernah hilang.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik dari keheningan waktu, semuanya berubah. Semuanya mengalihkan mata kita hanya pada satu hal : _kalah_.

Ironis.

Sejenak kupandangi dirimu yang tak pernah terhenti terfokus pada sebuah takdir yang menanti—kenekatan yang menjalari. Bagai menatap samudera hingga ke ujung bumi. Atensi matamu berkata, selalu dan selalu, _kau tak ingin memutuskan rantai mimpi bersama_.

Hanya satu yang dapat kuambil dari semua frasa yang mampu kugambarkan, _kau ingin menang dan membelokkan takdir yang memicingkan mata kita pada aral kekalahan_.

Tanpa kau tahu, akupun begitu. Akupun tak ingin menangis karena putusnya mimpi kita hari ini. Hal itu sudah begitu lama tertanam dalam diriku—dalam teritori diriku yang paling dalam, bahkan tanpa kau tahu, semua tak lagi kulakukan demi seorang personal, tapi juga demi yang lain. Demi mimpi.

Tapi, mungkin, rasa itu terlindungi oleh sebaris rengkuhan kekhawatiran yang menyelubungi. Cacahan air mata ini bukanlah hal yang kasat mata, dan aku tahu, cukup dengan menatap betapa lelah dan jengahnya kalian—terutama _kau_—yang dengan kokohnya menantang waktu, tangis ini bagai gemuruh yang menghantam langit. Aku terlalu takut mengakuinya, tapi—aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk melewati batas dari sang mimpi.

Aku pilu, diam dan kelu. Begitu layu.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana tetesan emosi jiwa dalam pusaran kekalutan ini begitu menghantuiku. Menghantuiku sampai aku begitu takut untuk berteriak, melepas segala gundah, sehingga hati ini tak terdesak oleh hasrat yang telah menjamah.

Dayaku tak mampu membendungnya, keteguhan hati ini hancur begitu saja, manakala angka-angka begitu tegak dan kukuh untuk memberikan perbandingan yang jauh dari mimpi kita. Jauh dari ilusi semu mahasempurna yang kita bayangkan, begitu jauh dan kadang kita harap, kita mampu melupakan kenyataan.

.

* * *

.

.

Sorak-sorai bergema ketika detik-detik merebahkan diri –menghilangkan sejenak kelelahan dalam terpatri- habis. Mempersiapkan mental dan batin.

Di sela-sela sorak-sorai itu, mataku masih tertuju pada dirimu yang bangkit dalam sebuah keraguan akan dua asumsi; maju atau berhenti di sini.

Gemuruh –bagai genta- itu berkumandang dengan iringan langkah kaki yang samar-samar di telinga. Langkah itu, langkahmu—berkolaborasi dengan iringan takdir yang kian rumit. Tak beritmik.

Ketajaman yang saat ini ada di dalam dirimu, menatapku. Menatap segala cela, luka, noda, dan membaca intuisi yang sesungguhnya telah terdesak oleh kuasa hati. Seolah jiwa dan pemikiran ini tak punya daya untuk sejenak menopang diri, menghardik rasa betapa lemahnya kita dalam sosok-sosok yang dikendalikan ini. Betapa kita tak pernah berharap untuk hal-hal yang tak kita inginkan.

Dan _kita_ –kau dan aku—pernah berharap semuanya mampu terkabulkan dalam lingkaran poros takdir kita bersama, berharap agar kelabunya dunia kita yang seolah tak punya harap untuk dikatakan ini mampu kembali berwarna.

Lalu, atensimu beralih. Lurus, tak terpatahkan; maju ke depan.

Aku mampu membacanya—matamu, kau tahu. Kau ingin merubahnya, kau ingin merubah mimpi bersama menjadi sebuah kebenaran yang sejati, mematahkan rantai takdir lalu membelokkannya dengan sempurna pada bagian lain yang kau inginkan. Membelot perasaan yang fana dalam sanubari, memblokade segala lara; sehingga kadang batinku berbisik, mendesis getir, kalau kita selama ini hanyalah mengimitasi sebuah takdir yang sesungguhnya bersilang jalan dengan kita.

Enigmatik, Sena. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus menjabarkannya. Menjabarkan segala dari matamu yang mendadak berapi-api. Menodongkan semburat semangat agar ada ekuilibriumitas yang terkendali.

Apa terkesan berlebihan? Tapi itulah yang aku bisa tangkap dari kedua bola matamu.

_Menang_, kata yang telah menjadi mantera dibalik tampang polosmu. Menjadi sebuah busana dalam sebuah pesona yang kau sembunyikan, menutupi mimik dan gestur yang biasa kau tunjukkan. Menjadi sebuah entitas tersendiri, bagaimana kau menciptakan sebuah elemen yang tak pernah bisa terbayangkan sebelumnya ketika kau berdiri tegak, kukuh menantang. Terutama diatas lapangan hijau—seperti saat ini.

Selalu saja, aku selalu memperhatikanmu seperti ini. Dan kadang membuat diri ini ingin membiarkan cacahan air mata panas mengalir menggerayangi sudut pipi atau berteriak—menarik secara paksa sang mimpi dari belitan tak kasat mata yang termiliki. Demi mimpi yang telah terangkai secara sempurna dalam enigma takdir yang harus kita tebak dengan susah payah. Demi merealisasikannya ke depan pintu gerbang bernama ke_menang_an yang sejak awal kita usahakan.

Yang sejak awal selalu _kita_ inginkan.

.

* * *

.

Aku bungkam menatap punggungmu yang ditelan jarak. Menjauh dari sosokku yang tetap tak mampu bertutur maupun mengubah getaran pita suara menjadi sebuah nada. Aku yang mati-matian menyeka air mata agar tak tumpah saat ini, menahan ego dan labilnya emosi.

Tak tahukah kau, betapa sulitnya menghilangkan keresahan diri ketika kepingan memoar menguasai?

Betapa peliknya menjabarkan sebuah rindu untuk dieksplorasi?

Lalu menginterpretasikan mimpi, menjadi keinginan kita.

Atau, keinginan pribadi?

Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah tahu apa keinginanmu. Apakah bagimu setelah ini, ada sebuah pacuan langkah yang pasti?

Dan aku tahu, kau akan menjawab dengan plin-plan, dengan gestur dan nada yang penuh dengan keraguan. Aku hanya mampu membalas itu dengan senyuman, berharap mimpimu terkabul jauh di depan.

Aku mencoba balas menatapmu, mencoba memberikan sedikit justifikasi atas apa yang telah terkonsiderasi. Berharap kokoh di tempat ini meski aku tak yakin, mengharap kau berlari hingga mencapai batas diri; merobohkan dinding yang terlanjur beku oleh barikade takdir dan keinginan yang saling berkontradiksi.

Kurelakan air di sudut mata ini mengalir dengan deras, sebagai tanda aku tak mampu menahan betapa membuncahnya perasaan. Pacu kakimu, tegakkan perservasimu, kungkung takdir itu dengan usahamu.

Jadi, dalam diamnya aku disini, memagut sunyi, menyeka sudut pipi; berjalanlah dalam apa yang telah menjadi sebuah impi dalam diri. Hentakkan naluri, wujudkan—tidak hanya mengimitasi. Walau sulit, tapi aku tahu, saat ini kau harus bangkit sepenuhnya. Maju secara frontal untuk menegakkan realita.

Lalu, ketika impi itu mampu kau bawa, maka janganlah angkuh. Maka jangan ubah sosokmu menjadi jiwa yang rikuh—mudah rubuh. Jadikanlah impi itu sebuah pacuan awal dimana nantinya kita akan bersama—memacu jarak, menghancurkan interspasi dan akhirnya tak hanya mengimitasi sebuah obsesi diri dalam sentuhan tangan takdir; melainkan memang di_takdir_kan untuk berjalan diatas sebuah jembatan yang sesungguhnya harus dilewati. Bersama, menarik mimpi dalam waspadanya kenyataan. Menitahkan jalan, lalui kobaran eksplosif diri yang membentengi kefanaan.

Dan seandainya kali ini kita tak mampu memanipulasi angka-angka yang dengan tenangnya terpampang, _tak apa_. Sungguh tak apa. Keyakinan diriku menguasai, kala matamu masih menunjukkan tak gentarnya diri terhadap rajaman dan hujaman penyesalan—masih ada begitu banyak jalan. Ada kesempatan, untuk memikirkan—dan untuk terus berdiri berpegangan tangan.

Demi menggapai Mimpi.

Demi meraih angan.

Demi ciptakan ritmik kehidupan yang dilalui.

Demi derai tawa kemenangan.

Ah, terlalu rancu untuk dikonsiderasikan dengan nalar.

Tapi, semoga saja kali ini, gentarnya perkataan tak mampu mendistorsi. Semoga kita terus bisa bermimpi. Semoga kita mampu menarik ilusi halusinasi itu dari bendungan pekatnya malam.

Semoga kali ini—kita mampu kepakkan sayap dari sang mimpi untuk menggapai kenyataan yang tak pernah ingin kita elakkan lagi. Menutup pahitnya tabir kala resonansi waktu tak mampu menjalankan realitas seperti apa yang kita inginkan.

_Semoga saja._

_Karena itu, _dalam satu langkah yang tak mampu ditarik kembali—menuju sebuah peperangan sengit, dengan teriakkan sunyi yang hanya mampu tergemakan dari sudut hati, kumohon…_ Berjuanglah, Sena._

_Kumohon._

.

* * *

.

_Hai, realita_

_Seandainya ketamakkan dirimu mampu nampak begitu jelas_

_Maka tunjukkan padaku_

_Padaku yang ingin menarik mimpi dan menorehkan memoar itu padamu_

_Sekalipun ketamakkan itu menenggelamkan seluruh pemikiran dalam diri_

_Maka aku takkan peduli_

_Karena kau tetaplah sang nyata dalam balutan enigma mahasempurna, yang akan kuarungi jalannya. Dimana aku akan menyerahkan benang merahku padamu._

_Sedang aku hanyalah delusi dalam pesona kharismatik distopia_

_Risuh pelik dalam rinai luka_

* * *

.

Pergolakkan takdir menyapa. Imbangi keesoterisan entitas dalam jiwa. Waktu—detik tiap detik yang berjalan tanpa arah perlahan makin menipis seiring semakin kejamnya terkaman kekalutan yang merambah. Terbungkus dalam kebencian kala sia-sianya pengharapan. Semuanya hanya mampu dibentengi oleh sebaris blokade bernama keteguhan hati.

Galau. Risuh. Takut dalam keruntuhan poros takdir.

Takut manakala kenyataan tak berhasrat untuk mengangkat mereka.

Namun, manakala ia nyaris gelap mata, gegap gempita berdesir—memekak telinganya. Membuatnya menolehkan mata pada dinding, dimana sedikit-banyak angka tetap kokoh dan perlahan berubah. Sadarkan ia pada kenyataan.

Tak dinyana, ia membelalak—membuat perasaan gundah, senang, bahagia berkolaborasi dan beriak-riak. Kepingan nyawa penuh teka-teki itu bergetar hebat, meski ia kokoh di tempat. Pijakkan kakinya lesu—ingin melemas. Coba menerka apakah ini semua. Coba menjawab pertanyaan yang mengalir dari tiap sel otaknya.

"Kita… _Menang_?" bibirnya bergetar menahan gelora emosi.

Suara bahagia menjawabnya.

Dan dengan itu pula, cacahan bening jatuh tak terasa. Padukan semburat rona yang bercampur dengan merekahnya senyuman. Kontur wajahnya mendadak lega—setelah sekian lama diliputi ketegangan yang nyaris membuatnya luka.

Ini—memang klise… Tetapi ia benar-benar tak mampu membendung perasaannya yang kini tumpah ruah. Betapa nyaringnya suara kekalutan hatinya lebur oleh perasaan bahagia yang menyesakkan. Makin semarak dengan kerasnya suara dari kepingan-kepingan jiwa yang telah menyaksikan, melihat dan menyadari betapa ajaibnya hari itu.

Sekat-sekat tenggorokkannya berteriak sekencang-kencangnya—tumpahkan segala ketakutan di awal, sunggingkan kelegaan kini.

"Deimon! Deimon!"

"Kita menaaaang!"

"Yaaaa!"

Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari. Berusaha memperlihatkan betapa mahasempurna-nya perjuangan hari ini dan hasil yang diraih. Air matanya menetes, tapi otot-otot pipinya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang merekah. Ketidakberdayaannya yang pada awalnya begitu nyata, kini berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

_Sungguh, benarkah ini kenyataan?_

Ya, ini kenyataan. Tak akan kau pungkiri, karena ini memanglah kenyataan.

Iris safir gelapnya ia seka perlahan. Bibirnya menyelorohkan tawa kecil. Menarik nafas tenang. Dan perlahan, menatapi sesosok pria karamel yang berdiri kokoh dengan gelora emosi kebahagiaan, meski pada dasarnya ia tampak tenang. Di hadapannya, pria lainnya dengan iris merah. Tersenyum.

"Selamat, _Eyeshield_ 21." **[*]**

Tak ada lagi pertentangan, tak ada lagi keragu-raguan, karena semua telah terbuktikan. Dengan seluruh saksi mata, tak ada yang memungkiri kalau hal _itu _benar-benar terjadi hari ini. Mendesingkan taluan kebenaran yang sejati.

Mereka saling tersenyum, membuai nafas lega, lalu bersalaman.

Gadis itupun ikut tersenyum. Rekahkan kebahagiaan yang sedari tadi ia harapkan.

"_Syukurlah, Sena_."

Lambat laun, seluruh anggota berkumpul. Bersorak senang. Satu turnamen terlewati, dan semoga saja mereka akan mampu menggamah sesuatu yang lebih tinggi lagi.  
Mungkin kali ini mereka lagi-lagi mencoba membelot takdir, namun, biarlah. Karena pada akhirnya, jalan ini memang milik mereka. Biarlah gelora kemenangan ini sepenuhnya memenuhi telinga. Inilah awal dari segalanya.

Ya, inilah awal bagaimana keterikatan mereka akan semakin menyatu dalam kekuatan yang perlahan juga harus mereka dapatkan.

Inilah… dimana perputaran takdir baru akan memulai jalannya. Menjadi labirin tanpa ujung pangkal.

.

_Inilah, interpretasi mimpi kita…_

* * *

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkahmu putus-putus. Pelindung kepala—_helm_-mu—kau bawa dengan lemahnya genggaman tangan. Kepalamu menunduk. Lelah.

Kakiku kembali kokoh berpijak di depan ruangan pesta ini, menantimu datang, tersenyum lega. Meski lelah, aku tak peduli, karena hari ini begitu spesial sehingga aku tak mampu melewatkannya. Kau juga pasti ingin begitu, eh?

Langkahmu pelan, tapi aku tak begitu memperhatikan. Yang kutatapi hanyalah dirimu yang berjalan—tak spesifik. Aku larut dalam kebahagiaan yang menggelora saat ini. Jarak antara kita bukanlah alasan untuk membuatku berhenti memekikkan suara penuh dengan keceriaan hari ini.

_Satu langkah pertama_ yang begitu samar, masih begitu biasa.

_Langkah kedua_, kedua kakimu semakin gontai. Kepalamu lunglai.

"Yaa! Sena! Acaranya sudah dimulai—" **[**]**

_Langkah ketiga_, nafasmu sayup-sayup tertangkap daun telingaku. Peganganmu pada benda yang kau bawa sedari tadi di tanganmu lepas. Menimbulkan suara keras. Kini, keduanya—tanganmu, maju ke depan dengan lemas.

"—kau hebat! Jadi—"

_Langkah keempat_ yang semakin cepat—

_GREB_

"—Ah?"

—Frasaku lebur oleh pekatnya keheningan.

_Oh, Kami-sama…_

Tapakkan kakimu terhenti manakala dagumu menaruh tempat diatas bahuku—ceruk antara bahu dan leher, dan kedua tanganmu jatuh, di samping kiri-kanan tubuhku—merapat. Hembusan hangat terdengar dan terasa di sela-sela leher dan telingaku, membaur sekaligus menghuni asingnya saat-saat itu.

Mataku membulat sempurna, dadaku menderu, jantungku memburu. Astaga, kau—

Aku berbisik parau, "Se-Sena?"

Kemudian, tanganmu jatuh ke samping badan. Dan dengkuranmu terdengar.

Sedetik kemudian, aku tersadar. Lalu, dengan nafas tertahan, merapatkan kesepuluh jemariku dibalik punggungmu yang hangat. Merengkuh dan merasakan betapa lelahnya tubuhmu.

Aku mengulas sebuah senyum kecil, tipis. Sebuah tanda kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan karena kau masih mampu berdiri sampai saat ini. Tersenyum padamu yang mungkin takkan tahu bahwa aku memperlihatkan semua ini dalam suara dengkuranmu yang tak terdefinisi. Semoga—jika kau sadar, kau tak menganggap ini hanyalah delusi semata.

"_Kau_," kubisikkan perlahan suaraku yang nyaris hilang—berusaha merangkai kata dengan susah payah, "Sudah cukup banyak berusaha, Sena."

Tetesan gelora emosiku padam manakala menatap wajahmu yang pulas—seolah tanpa kontaminasi dosa. Astaga, hiperbola sepertinya. Namun, aku tak dapat menemukan klausa lain selain itu. Bilamana kau sadar, seperti apakah wajahmu? Merahkah? Atau akan bersuara penuh kegugupan dan ragu?

Aku tak tahu.

Tapi, itu tak penting.

Tak penting bagaimana dirimu yang lelah.

Tak penting bagaimana dirimu yang kini lemah.

Yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana dirimu saat ini mampu membawa mimpi kita menuju puncak teratas tujuanmu. Mimpi yang telah kita halusinasikan sejak awal dan mimpi yang pernah sesekali membuat kita merasa jatuh dalam distopia penuh luka menganga.

Begitu pentingnya, bagaimana kau menjadi personifikasi sang sayap mimpi yang terbelit rantai takdir, namun berusaha lepas dan tak mau mengikuti keinginan sang _mimpi _—tepatnya metafora dari tujuan kita— yang terus tenggelam dalam pekatnya kubangan kekalutan. Mengaduk, menyampur seenaknya, bahkan mengimitasi lalu membelot logika agar sang mimpi mampu tertarik oleh dirimu yang ringkih.

Kau tak perlu hipotesa, karena menurutmu, apa yang kau pacu itulah yang kau jalani. Bukankah begitu, Sena?

Itulah yang aku banggakan darimu. Percayalah kalau dirimu akan selalu dibutuhkan untuk menggapai hari esok. Dan akupun juga _akan terus percaya padamu_.

"Terus melangkah, Sena."

Rapatnya jemari ini takkan kulepas meski sedetik yang akan datang mampu memecah tempat kita berdiri. Meski lumpuhpun takkan pernah kulepas karena aku tahu kau adalah hal yang tak mungkin kusangkal.

Biarkan -untuk kali ini saja- hangat nafas ini selalu kurasakan. Biarkan aku menarikmu; menarik keindahan tajamnya mata sekaligus sifat malu-malumu dalam sudut hatiku yang paling sunyi. Biarkan semuanya berlalu seperti ini, selalu.

Karena berikutnya—semenjak saat ini; satu langkah kedepan pada detik-detik yang berjalan, untuk maju pada perang dan kembali mencoba mengabulkan sang _mimpi _dan impian, kita takkan mampu lagi menoleh kebelakang. Kita takkan punya jalan pulang, sebelum keberhasilan datang.

_Selamat tidur, ya, Sena._

.

_-owari-_

_

* * *

_.

**[*] ** : Kata-kata Akaba ke Sena setelah dia menang itu jelasnya apasih? Saya lupa. -3- jadi ngarang aja deh =w= /_plak_/

**[**]** : Lagi-lagi saya lupa kata-katanya =="

_**A/N**_ : Ah, kangennya bikin SenaSuzu lagi. Aah kali ini_ gaje_ dan abal banget. Fic ini terinspirasi saat nonton kembali episode.. Err.. Pas ada _hint_ SenaSuzu yang setelah ngelawan Akaba dkk. Plot ini tercipta begitu saja di kepala saya, cuman nulisnya aja yang ngalur ngidur.

Dan saya kembali belajar; _Membangun keadaan dengan minimnya percakapan dan menorehkan perasaan si 'tokoh' lewat kata-kata itu sangaaaaaaaat sulit_. T..T

_**Request dari Emak (virtual)-ku, **__**Tsubaki Nijikawa**__**. Mak, kalo ini gapapa kan? Maaf abal ya, Mak. T^T**_

Jujur, saya mengetik fic ini dengan tubuh yang lemes. Mau rontok. Karena itu, saya yakin masih banyak sekali kekurangan disana-sini (sebenarnya ragu mau ngepublish apa enggak…); OoC (saya banget ==;), kurangnya karakterisasi dan diksi yang sumpah berantakkan, saya bener-bener (sangat) _moody_ saat nulis ini.

Karena itu, saya selalu menantikan _**kritik konstruktif, saran **_dan _**opini **_kaliaaaaaaan semua dari **review**, semua itu bakal jadi bahan pembelajaran buat saya. **Flame**, boleh, asal jangan karena pair dan yang bertanggung jawab yah isinya.

Btw, kali ini lebih ke _friendship_ yak? Dan Suzuna-sentris, mungkin? Yah, sekali-kali bolehlah.. Buat percobaan. :)

Maaf banget kalo fic ini gaje dan _spam_! Maaf juga kalo saya sering absen buat ngerepiu fic temen-temen, ngereply repiu, pablis apalagi apdet. Kondisi tubuh dan beberapa krisis menghalangi :(

_Arigatou to gomenne_, Minna.

**RnR?**


End file.
